


Christmas Jumper

by tablechair



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Foot Massage, Jumpers, M/M, Shopping, date, egoists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablechair/pseuds/tablechair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nowaki wants to take his Hiro-San to the Christmas shops, but first he has to convince him! And when he does, how will Hiroki react to the item that his lover has his heart set on buying for him? Fluffy Christmas oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> This is a giftfic for curiosityisn'tcurious (on FanFiction.net), who came up with the jumper idea! :)

Hiroki stepped wearily out of the lift; which was playing annoyingly cheery Christmas tones- _not_ the best sort of music for his current mood. No doubt the very same annoyingly jolly tones would be blasting from the stereo in his and his partner’s apartment also. He groaned in annoyance as he painfully made his way across to their door, which seemed to be miles away, with his tired and aching legs. It had been a long day; he’d been paid a bonus by the school to come along to this year’s overly-unpopular literacy field trip- it had quite literally been, as always, the most miserable moment of the year. He was just glad to be home, and for it to finally be over. Currently, he really didn’t consider the whole experience worth any amount of bonus- let alone the miniscule amount _he’d_ been offered.

Hiroki began to fumble with the keys to their front door as all his mind was occupied with was the desperate desire to be able to _finally_ sit down. His feet felt like he’d been walking non-stop for years. As he tentatively pushed open the door, indeed, as suspected he was greeted by blasts of overly jolly music and shined on by mild glows of light from the candles and twinkling bulbs. Just after that he was greeted by his lover, Nowaki, who embraced him, saying-

‘How was it, Hiro-San?’ in his gentle, kindly voice.

Usually, Hiroki would squirm awkwardly from his boyfriend’s arms, but today he was just too tired- he simply fell into them, glad to be enveloped by the comforting warmth of his Nowaki.

‘Oh, don’t get me started,’ Hiro mumbled, now gratefully making his way to the long-awaited sofa. He sighed as he fell (literally fell) down onto the cushioned surface, not even bothering to get into a comfortable position- the only movement he could make the effort into performing was allowing his tired eyelids to droop shut.

‘Aww, poor Hiro-San,’ Nowaki said. He happily made his way over to the sofa to sit beside his Hiro-San (after shutting the door that Hiroki appeared to have forgotten about), then proceeding to  embrace his lover, while running soothing fingers lovingly through the other man’s silky, nutmeg hair.

‘Mmm…’ was all Hiro could say (thereafter causing him to blush) as he enjoyed the soothing feel of Nowaki running his caring, loving fingers through his hair.

‘Hiro-San,’

‘What?’

‘I know what would make you feel better,’

‘…What?’

Nowaki smiled a little mischievously to himself as he was saying these words- luckily his Hiro-San couldn’t see his grinning face, otherwise he would have begun to grown suspicious. For it was the expression that Nowaki seemed to enjoy wearing just as he was saying something that he knew would make Hiroki blush in that ‘kawaii’-as Nowaki put it-way he always did when he was embarrassed. Which is most of the time.

‘Well,’ Nowaki began, carefully rising from the sofa, ‘At work today we were all given these vouchers, and…’

‘Vouchers?’

‘I was wondering, Hiro-San, if you would want to come to the Christmas shops with me tomorrow?’

Hiro was almost the same colour as one of Nowaki’s ‘lovey-dovey’ scented candles, which happened to be dotted around the room; creating a rather relaxing and seasonal aroma.

‘Can’t. Work,’ he stated shortly, looking at his feet and now rising to the _heat_ of some of the candles. And this was just from the _thought_ of being dragged around the festive shopping-centre with its ridiculously cheesy and over-done decorations, full of children sick with excitement running around like headless chickens and getting in the way of it all. It would perhaps be bearable, if it wasn’t for Nowaki begging to hold hands with him the entire time and get their photos taken in one of those booths that gave you the cheap frames with hearts dotted around the edge, if you requested it. Which Nowaki always did. _Who knows what embarrassing thoughts are occupying my Nowaki’s cringe-worthy mind right now…_ Hiro found himself thinking. As always, it only added to the embarrassment of it all.

‘But, but Hiro-San! You could use your day off for it! Pleease, Hiro-San! I know! If you go, I’ll cook dinner! And I know Hiro-San is tired, so he’ll want me to cook dinner for him tonight,’ Nowaki began to beg hopefully.

‘That’s not going to change my mind, Nowaki,’ Hiroki continued to casually say as he began to position himself so as he was lying down on the sofa. And really, it wasn’t. He knew that Nowaki probably would’ve ended up cooking dinner anyway.

Nowaki then sighed at his partner’s stubborn ways and flopped down onto the other end of the sofa heavily, carefully placing his Hiro-San’s feet on his lap. He held them in his hands and began stroking his thumbs up and down the bottom, causing Hiro to grip tightly onto the fabric of the sofa, saying-

‘Nowaki!’

‘I didn’t know Hiro-San was ticklish!’ Nowaki laughed at his lover’s reaction to being tickled; his lover’s irritable expression was obviously trying its best not to break down into a fit of laughter.

Not wanting to get on the wrong side of a _tired_ Hiro-San, though, Nowaki stopped and instead gently squeezed his lover’s feet. This caused the unexpected reaction of Hiroki to sigh in pleasure and sit back further, releasing his tense grip on the sofa.

This caused an idea to come to Nowaki’s mind.

Maybe he could take his Hiro-San shopping after all.

‘Do your feet hurt, Hiro-San?’ Nowaki asked, being careful to not make his tone to babying- he was so used to asking these sort of questions to small children at work, that sometimes he did accidently use that tone of voice on his Hiro-San, and when he did, that was usually the end of whatever romantic moment they had previously been indulging in.

‘They hurt like hell, Nowaki,’ Hiro replied, cheeks tinted and gaze avoiding his boyfriend’s- he was obviously humiliated at showing his pleasure of the awful tension being released from his truthfully killing feet.

Nowaki then smiled to himself and began to squeeze on them a little more, eventually beginning to massage the other man’s feet, loving the look of pleasure and the grateful moans that his Hiro-San was attempting to stifle at the relaxing experience. Then, as he continued with kneading into the bottoms of his beloved’s feet, he said-

‘Hiro-San- will you come Christmas shopping with me tomorrow if I carry on?’

**And that was how, currently, (at around 5:30pm) a rather reluctant Hiroki found himself standing in the middle of a giant shopping centre, with his giant Nowaki (who was reluctantly trying _not_ to take the other man’s hand in his own, wanting to stay on his Hiro-San’s good side) surrounded by music, people, lights, decorations, and overly- sparkling shops. The joys.**

‘Well, it’s good that it’s a work day, because there’s not so many people in here as usual,’ Nowaki said with a heart-warming smile, looking into his beloved’s cinnamon eyes, causing Hiroki to briefly glance back into his own deep blue ones (then proceeding to blush and look away, burrowing his mouth into his scarf, in an attempt to hide the slight smile that had begun to rise to his lips). ‘Where does Hiro-San want to go next?’ Nowaki then asked, loving the adorable way that Hiro-San had tried to hide into his scarf.

‘Well, you won the vouchers, so I guess it’s only fair that you choose where we go, Nowaki,’ Hiroki replied, secretly not caring which decoration cladded shop they went into; as long as he went there with Nowaki, it was fine. Though, never in a million years would he let these thoughts stray outside- they were far too privately embarrassing. The sort of thing that he always deemed to be running through his Nowaki’s head.

‘O.K, Hiro-San,’ Nowaki said; finally letting all his defences and barriers down as he took his Hiro-San’s hand in his own- it was just all too tempting, and staring at his lover’s sadly empty hand the whole shopping session was taking away some of the fun.

Of course, at this notion, this caused Hiroki to almost simultaneously with the contact (as Nowaki’s fingers made an attempt to interlace with his own) jerk his hand back from the taller man, hissing-

‘Baka, Nowaki! What if somebody sees?!’ and as he said so he was desperately looking over and around his lover in an attempt to find the person that he just _knew_ would be standing there, looking at him and thinking, thinking _thoughts_ inside their head. But, of course, as usual not a single soul in the fairly busying room (as many people were now returning from their work as the evening begun) was even so much as glancing in their direction.

‘It’ alright, Hiro-San,’ Nowaki soothed quietly as he gently took his blushing lover’s hand back into his own; comfortingly stroking his thumb across the top, ‘look; nobody’s even taking any notice. They’re all going about their own business, they don’t mind us. And even if they _did_ have any sort of problem with us, they don’t deserve to have any attention taken of them.’

Hiroki looked up into his Nowaki’s smiling expression; those bright and gleaming yet seductively dark eyes, that heart-warming and comforting smile, as he blushed, proceeding to look at the floor and almost whisper-

‘O.K, Nowaki,’ at his lovers wonderfully comforting words, and was genuinely surprised with himself. _When since did I let Nowaki get away with things like this!_ Hiroki thought to himself as their fingers interlaced- sending pleasing shivers up his spine and causing his already racing heartbeat to multiply by a million. _I must be getting softer, the more I fall I love with him…if I even_ can _fall even more in love with him…_

‘I love you, Hiro-San,’ Nowaki then whispered as he basked in his glee, trying to have some sort of self-control and not burst into a fit of delighted laughter.

‘Don’t push it, you baka,’ Hiroki muttered back; but, as they both knew, on the inside his heart was glowing golden and his mind filling with glorious pleasure.

Much to his boyfriend’s annoyance, Nowaki just let out his laughter as he pointed towards a shop ‘Hey, Hiro-San, let’s go in there!’

**A couple of long hours later-**

‘Nowaki! Are you done trying those on yet? I’m so tired, my feet hurt, I’m starving, we’ve been here for hours, you’ve been in there for ages, I’m _loaded_ down with bags, and- and most of the stuff you’ve bought is candles! Nowaki, please!’ Hiroki groaned out irritably to the other man who, truthfully, _had_ been in the same dressing cubicle for about fifteen minutes, and the same shop for about fifteen hours. O.K, perhaps a slight exaggeration was included there, but to Hiroki, it really did feel like they’d been there for a day and a half.

Then, at last, Nowaki emerged from the curtains and presented himself to his lover. ‘I’m sorry, Hiro-San, I just got a little carried away and I have chosen _a lot_ of different things to try on,’

‘I know, I am aware,’ Hiroki groaned tiredly back; letting out a huff of irritable breath when he remembered saying that he’d let it all go onto his credit card.

Then, it happened.

‘Oh, Hiro-San!’ Nowaki’s gleeful (and to Hiroki’s wonder, still enthusiasm and energy-filled voice) sang out, as the taller man rushed over to a nearby hanger he had just spotted.

‘Nowaki?’ Hiroki asked hesitantly, slightly worried for what was to come. And, amazingly, this strangely psychic anticipation of dread was correct- as he saw what Nowaki was holding proudly before himself, like it was his own proud, and artful, masterpiece.

‘Nowaki, no, we should really get going now- and I remember, you promised to take me out for dinner!’ Hiroki cried, now really thinking fully with his unfortunately empty stomach, and tired mind and feet. He just wanted to _sit down_ and _eat._

 _‘_ But, Hiro-San! Wouldn’t it just look so adorable on you?!’ Nowaki cried, beaming all over and totally aware that he was the source of his lover’s sudden embarrassment and bad bouts of blushing.

‘On, on me?! You, you stupid Nowaki! Put, put it down, we’re going!’ Hiro replied, beginning to stumble over his tumbling words in his obvious and immediately open embarrassment, at the mere _sight_ of the hideous object being held before him- it was dark blue, with an awfully embarrassing picture of a _gingerbread house,_ in the _snow_ , proudly just there on the front, beneath some rather woolly stars stitched onto the midnight-blue monstrosity. Never, ever, _ever,_ would he, Hiroki Kamijou, be seen wearing that, that _thing._ Or so he thought.

‘But, Hiro-San- you don’t know until you try it!’ Nowaki said, now pushing his luck a little; because, really, all he wanted more than _anything else_ (except perhaps his Hiro-San) was to see his Hiroki in the absolutely adorable and kawaii jumper- _I can just imagine how much more sexy than usual, if that’s a possibility, my Hiro-San will look in this super-cute and cosy jumper!_ Nowaki thought, as usual visualizing and fantasizing about his beloved in his mind; causing his already excessively wide smile to grow wider.

‘No, Nowaki! I won’t!’ But Hiro-San’s protests were absolutely pointless as he was, quite literally, _dragged_ behind the crudely pulled aside dressing curtain by his Nowaki (of course, screaming and protesting all the way) until he just had to let go and force himself to go through this torture- because he was tired and starved, and knew that, if he did let himself go through this embarrassment, his Nowaki would probably subject him to their long awaited candlelit dinner.

**Though, now, which is around five minutes later, as he stands dressed in the ‘kawaii’ jumper, as his Nowaki seems to enjoy calling it, though to Hiroki it is anything but, in front of the dressing room mirror, he totally and utterly regrets all the decisions that somehow led to this fate. Though it didn’t seem so bad with Nowaki embracing him from behind and telling him, lips brushing his ear-**

‘Hiro-San is so cute, warm and cosy in this jumper! Yet, also so _sexy!’_

‘Nowaki!’

‘Ah, I’m glad Hiro-San likes it,’ Nowaki replied with an honest smile, placing his lips lovingly on top of his lover’s warm, soft hair.


End file.
